Episode Thirty Three Tibet
This is the final episode in season three and the Thirty Third overall in the series. Previous Episode: Episode Thirty Two Next Episode: Episode Thirty Four Plot Tsu and Zak take Noah and Phyla's bodies back to Hala to be buried. Thomas sits on the ship with Maria, Teddy, Billy, Klara, Ethan and Micah, they head to Tibet. Elijah sits with Kate at the Daily Bugle in her office, Cassandra comes in and they are thinking of retiring as heroes. Kat comes in with London, London states he is planning another take over after the events of Grant and the city falling asleep. Suddenly Skrull X comes in, throws Cassandra and Kate into a a glass self, stabs Kat in the stomach and then London too. Elijah super speeds over to him but He grabs Elijah and breaks his leg. Then grabs Elijah's phone. Kate shoots him in the shoulder and he jumps out the window. Kate then has a vision of Skrull X killing Thomas. Tsu and Zak meet Ko-Rell, Plex and Austin. Ko-Rell tells Tsu it is time to become queen. Skrull X listens to a voice mail from Klara saying they arrived in Tibet just fine. In Tibet, Billy, Teddy, Klara, Thomas, Maria, Ethan and Micah meet The monk Areo and her daughter Nira who is leaving for town to shop. Nira drives off. Billy and Teddy train together with Micah helping. Klara meditates with Ethan. Maria talks with Thomas and Areo about Grant, and Areo's vision of another threat still looming and that Pandora's box hold all worlds ancient demons and it needs to stay safe. Maria gets a phone call from Kate saying that a Skrull weapon is on it's way to kill them. Skrull X then arrives. Kat, and London are dead. Elijah and Cassandra recover in the hospital. Ethan tries to fight Skrull X but is thrown into a wall, Teddy is knocked out by a punch to the face. Skrull X then throws a pipe Micah, but Thomas super speeds and pushes him out the way. Thomas is impaled by the pipe. Billy yells in sadness and causing a huge lightning storm in the temple. Maria opens the safe room and Teddy, Klara, Ethan and Micah are all able to run inside but Areo is struck by lightning and killed, so is Skrull X and Billy can't stop, they close to door but Maria yells as she sees Pandora's Box destroyed and dark shadow come out of it. The door closes and a few moments later they re open it, to see Billy unconscious on the ground, Thomas, Skrull X and Areo dead. Tsu tells Ko-Rell she is leaving for Earth, and they agree Zak would be a good new face to lead, and she is happy to see her daughter go fight for peace. Austin misses home and goes with her. Starring Billy Kaplan Teddy Altman Cassandra Lang Kate Bishop Elijah Bradley Klara Prast Noah-Varr Tsu-Zana Kat Ferral London Conrad Ethan Edwards Thomas Kaplan Zak-Dell Maria Hill Micah Altman Skrull X Areo Nira Ko-Rell Plex Austin Category:Season Three Category:Episodes